Another Dream
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: Fuu is having dreams about Ferio. The fact that she can get so close to him but him not being able to see her is slowly driving her insane FxF, oneshot.


This is the affects of what happens when I decide to start writing my first fan fic, (Yes, this was the first one I ever wrote.) and you show me the ending to the MKR series. This fic is a piece of fluff, all for the one reason that, though the ending of Rayearth kicks monkey butt, it also sucks monkey butt because of the Fuu/Ferio relationship (You know what I mean!) 

With that said, I do not own MKR, though I wish I did because then Ferio would be mean. Obsession? Oh yeah... Please R&R! ^_^ 

Oh, and yes, this has spoilers to the first season of MKR, so BE WARNED!

  
  


*****

  
  


Fuu Hououji woke up from her dream, sweat pouring down her face. She wiped it away, and started talking to herself. "Oh my. Perhaps I should not go to sleep anymore, my dreams are becoming so very bothersome."

  
  


She walked to the washroom quietly, passed her parents' and sister's door, splashing some cold water on her face. Her dreams weren't really bothersome, but they were... disturbing. How could any dream about Ferio be bothersome? Still, it saddened her when night fell and she had to go to sleep. She hadn't gotten to say good bye to Ferio.....

  
  


Or any of the others. It had been a few weeks since she, Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki had found themselves back home in the Tokyo Tower during a field trip. They had been back from Cephiro, and after defeating the Mashin, they were whisked away, back home, where they had wanted to go back home for so long. But now, Fuu missed it. Her heart had always belonged here, with her family, but she wanted to go back to Cephiro! She wanted to be able to heal again, she wanted to thank Master Mage Clef for all he had done, she wanted her sword back, she wanted to make sure everything was all right, she wanted to see Makona, she wanted to have a chance to say good bye to Ferio.

  
  


Instead of going back to sleep, Fuu clicked on the small lamp on her desk. She picked up her Math book. There would be nothing wrong with working ahead in class some more. And Mathematics were fun. 

  
  


Her mother saw the light on in the room and knocked gently on the door, opening it quietly when Fuu had said it was okay. "Honey, are you all right?"

  
  


Mrs. Hououji looked exactly like her daughter. Short blonde hair, lightly curled in, glasses, although she wasn't wearing them, and green eyes.

  
  


Fuu smiled up at her. "Yes, Mother. I am perfectly all right. I simply could not sleep and thought I would start on tomorrow's homework." Her family kept Fuu anchored here. When she had been tested for the Escuedo, she had to kill her shadow-self. Something that was important to her. She was important to herself, because if something happened to her, her family would be hurt. She had to tell them how much she loved them. Fuu blushed slightly. "Thank you for checking, Mother. It is nice to know you are concerned."

  
  


Mrs. Hououji smiled, and left, nodding. Her daughter had seemed... distant... ever since she had come back form the Tokyo Tower. But maybe it was all her imagination....

  
  


******

  
  


The three girls walking along the street seemed to draw some stares, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. The tall blue haired girl seemed like a model, and the shortest one with the pink hair seemed like a child compared to other two. They made an odd sight. 

  
  


Umi Ryuuzaki was tall, with long blue hair and brilliant blue eyes, and almost completely the oppposite to the pink haired, red eyed Hikaru Shidou. All three girls had lost their school uniforms, and had donned regular clothes.

  
  


"The next competition for fencing will be held next week. I'd like you two to come, again. I think you two are my lucky charms." Umi said smiling at her other two friends as she laid out a blanket on the park grass. They were going to have a nice snack picnic and just relax, just like they deserved too. It had been hard to forget everything that had happened to them in Cephiro and get back into a normal life. Their friends had all noticed a change in them, and not been shy to say so.

  
  


"Of course we'll come, Umi! We wouldn't have it any other way! But you don't need us to win! You were a great fighter before you met us! That's why you became the team captain!" Hikaru voiced perkily as she unpacked some of the food that Umi had made. "Won't we Fuu? Fuu?"

  
  


"Hmm? Pardon me, Miss Hikaru? Were you asking something?" Fuu looked up in surprise from the blade of grass she had been staring intently at. 

  
  


"Yah, I was. Umi asked us to go to the next fencing competition."

"Oh." Fuu turned to other girl. "I would be honoured and delighted in attending, Miss Umi."

  
  


"Great Fuu!" A puzzled expression crossed her face. "But... you seem kind of... out there. Are you alrigh?."

  
  


"Yes. How come everybody asks me that question? I am perfectly alright. I have just been getting less sleep then usual."

  
  


"I bet it's because of these." Umi said as she picked up the books Fuu had brought with her. "_Mathematics, Computer Programming for the Advanced Student, Art for Beginners, The Secret Circle._ Well, at least you have one book in there that's not for school."

  
  


"Not really," Fuu contradicted, smiling. "I'm reading it for English."

  
  


They both sighed. Hikaru perked up first. "Fuu, are you having trouble sleeping because you've been studying and working ahead? Because if you are, you should know that you are a smart person and that-"

  
  


Fuu began shaking her head slowly. "No, Miss Hikaru. It's nothing like that. Although," she noted smiling again. "That when I can't sleep I do study to help my mind calm down." 

  
  


Umi and Hikaru both sighed again. "So, why are you having trouble sleeping, Fuu?"

  
  


"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi, have either of you had dreams about Cephiro?"

  
  


They both looked at each other and traded expressions. "Well of course we did, Fuu." answered Umi. "At first, after we came back, I just dream all the time about Cephiro. About the people there, about the friends we'd made like Ascot and Master Mage Clef, and about what was happening there."

  
  


"So did I. In my dreams, I always dreamed I was back, if only for a visit. Makona and I were having so much fun, and I dreamt that even Hikare was there!"

  
  


"But you killed Hikare. Therefore these dreams could not be real."

  
  


"Well yah, Fuu, I guess they were just dreams." 

  
  


"And these dream stopped, did they not?" both girls nodded, silently answering Fuu's question. "I had the same dreams that you did as well, at first. It was like I was reliving everything that we had done there. But these dreams did not stop. I still have them. And they are not the same dreams I had before."

  
  


Hikaru leaned in close. "What do you mean, Fuu?"

  
  


"I dream.... I.... nevermind. It is not important. Dreams are only dreams. They are not reality. Let's eat before the food gets cold, or the ants decide to carry it away on us." she said smiling, and reaching for some of the unpacked food.

  
  


Umi and Hikaru traded looks again. Something was wrong. They both knew it. But what was it?

  
  


*****

  
  


Darkness swam in front of Fuu's eyes as she dreamed. In her dream though, everything was shades of white, yellow, and green. The woods in Cephiro were so much more alive then the ones here.

  
  


It was just like all the other dreams. It started the same way. She knew exactly what was going to happen before it was going to happen. The tree. Up, on the branch.

  
  


Slowly, Fuu turned, and looked up, just like all the other times before. She saw the darkened silouhete, watch it leap down from the tree to lean against it trunk. She watched, as the light shifted, and he became visible.

  
  


Fuu could still remember everything about him. Both from her dream and from real life. The curved broadsword laying by his side. The light green pants. The yellow tunic with triangular orange and black pattern borders, with the black shirt underneath. The white gloves. The elbow and singular shoulder pads. The gold earing which she felt normally looked weird on guys, but suited him just fine. Those two scars. One across the bridge of his nose, the other across his cheek. Those yellow-green eyes. That little pig tail. The green hair.

  
  


Ferio.

  
  


The first time she had the dream, she'd ran right at him, so elated to see him again. Now she could tell him everything.... But she had ran right through the tree. Fuu didn't know if it was the past or the future, or if it was just that in Cephiro she _was_ essentially dead, but she was like a ghost here in her dreams. 

  
  


She wanted to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say. It hurt her. His words cut through her like a knife. Fuu felt tear streaming down her face, as she knelt beside him.

  
  


"Oh, Fuu." Ferio whispered. He was looking down into his hand, and a small, egg shaped pinky device. The Cephiro version of a phone. He had given Fuu one, but she didn't have it now.

  
  


_"Wait a minute! Why did you give Fuu a gift, and not us?" Umi had asked._

_"Well," Ferio thought, standing up. "That's just the difference in how much I care!"_

  
  


"Oh Fuu!" Ferio repeated, his voice stronger. Fuu could see the tears in his eyes. "I know you had to go back home! I know how life works! But did you have to go so soon? Couldn't you have said good bye? I have so much to tell you! Fuu! Don't you remember anything about being a Magic Knight? Don't you had Hikaru and Umi remember how the world works?..."

  
  


"Ferio!" she couldn't stop herself. "I do remember about being a Magic Knight! I may forget my childhood, but I will never forget the time I spent there!" 

  
  


Her dream was slowly fading into inky blackness. Ferio wasn't talking anymore. You couldn't see his face anymore. He was leaning in against himself, curling up like a child, crying freely. 

  
  


Fuu woke up with a start. She wiped away the real tears from her face, and huddled up exactly the way Ferio had been. She stared straight ahead, whispering a single word as tears started forming themselves in her eyes again. "Ferio..."

  
  


******

  
  


She was staring again into the blackness, this time on the chalkboard where her teacher had been writing Mathematics. If her dreams didn't stop soon, she felt she'd go mad. She couldn't stand to be so near to Ferio, and know that she had hurt him so very badly, and she could do nothing, but watch him cry. Even thinking about it made her want to start....

  
  


"Miss Hououji? Are you alright?" asked her teacher.

  
  


"Yes Mr. Saotome. ((What can you expect? It's late at night and I've been reading fan fics all day.) I just have something in my eye. That is all. May I please be excused from class for a moment?"

  
  


"Certainly."

  
  


Fuu left the room in a hurry and headed towards the washroom. She could feel her sanity slipping away. All she wanted to do was cry. But that wasn't her. She was stronger then that. That was one thing that being a Magic Knight had taught her. She was strong.

  
  


Noises caught her attention as she opened the door to the girls' washroom. 

  
  


"I'm telling you, I didn't take your pen!"

  
  


"Well, that's a load of crap! I know you are a liar and a thief, so you might as well give it up and give me back my pen!"

  
  


"I don't have your pen!"

  
  


"What is going on here?" Fuu asked, turning around the hall around the corner from the washroom. A larger girl was towering over a smaller girl, and had both hands clenched into fists.

  
  


"None of your business!" snapped the bully.

  
  


"For your information, I consider anything that goes on in the school I attend my business, therefore I would please like to know why you are acting so rudely towards one of your classmates."

  
  


"She thinks I took her pen!" cried the scared girl. Her voice was strong and defiant, showing no fear, although her shaking hand gave it away. "But I keep telling her, I didn't take her pen!"

  
  


"And I keep telling you, squirt, I know you did take it, cause you're a little twerp!" The bully raised her arm, to punch the kid. Fuu couldn't let that happen.

  
  


Fuu drew back her hands, and poised, letting her green magic collect there. "Emerald lightning!" 

  
  


Nothing happen. Except that the other two girls in the hallway stared at. Fuu blushed and rushed forward, pulling a pen out of her blazer pocket, and shoved it into the girl's clenched fist. "Here. Have my pen." That settled, she ran back to class, forgetting why she had even come out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


Archery practice. Something that could take her mind off of everything. Fuu couldn't believe she had actually done that in the hall. Going to use one of her attacks here on Earth! Really! She couldn't possibly use her magic here! And if she could....

  
  


"Then maybe I would put aside my dreams of computers and simply become a doctor!" she thought outloud, smiling, as she pulled back on the arrow and loosed it. It flew through the air and landed neatly in the red center.

  
  


"Very nice shot Fuu." came a familiar voice. Fuu spun to see a smiling Hikaru and Umi.

  
  


"Miss Umi! Miss Hikaru! What are you two doing here?"

  
  


Umi and Hikaru started forward, and Fuu suddenly felt very small. "Well, to be honest Fuu, we came because we know that there's stuff you're not telling us, and it bothers us to think we're keeping secrets from one another, so we'd like to know what it was yesterday that you weren't going to tell us."

  
  


Fuu felt trapped, and she blurted it out, rushing into Umi's arms, crying. "I keep dreaming about Ferio, and Miss Umi! It is awful! He starts crying, and I have to listen, and I can not even think about it without starting to cry myself! And I cannot even comfort him, because it is as if I am a ghost in my own dream! I am losing my mind! I want them to stop, but I fear that if they do stop, eventually I will forget how much I have hurt Ferio because I could not even say goodbye to him!"

  
  


Hikaru and Fuu were taken aback. "Fuu..." Hikaru said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's talk and you can tell us everything, okay? 

  
  


*****

  
  


When the dream came again, Fuu drew in all her courage. She and her two friends had talked a long time about her dreams. They had discussed the things that Ferio had meant about what she had learned about being Magic Knights, and they had convinced her she was not losing her mind.

  
  


Afterwards, she couldn't believe she had told them about her dream, and simply blurted her feelings about Ferio crying. But she knew they were her friends, and they weren't teasing her about it or anything, although her face had been beet red the rest of the evening, and her mother thinks she got a sunburn.

  
  


Her dream world grew light, and her feet turned around. Ferio jumped and Fuu could feel the unwilling tears coming already.

  
  


Hikaru and Umi had decided that it was just herself being sad for not saying goodbye to Ferio that she could not talk to him. That she should tell herself -and mean it- that it was simply a dream . Her dream. She could do what she wanted in it.

  
  


Except that already this dream was different. The sky visible behind the trees wasn't blue, it was a golden orange, as if it was dawn.

  
  


She looked at Ferio, and took in a sharp breath. He too, was different. He leaned against the tree putting his ponytail in, yawning and talking to himself. "Man, I love sleep. Nothing like it to refresh your day."

  
  


He opened his eyes and looked up. She could see his yellow-green eyes widen in surprise. "Fuu? No... It's only my imagination playing tricks on me again."

  
  


"Ferio..." she felt devastated. She wanted him to be able to see her so badly she could taste it. She wanted to say so much to him.... 

  
  


Closing her eyes, she turned, starting to walk away. She could say it right now, but what would be the point? It would only sadden her more, knowing that now she had the courage to say it to his face but he would never be able to hear her.

  
  


Tears streamed down her cheeks, and fell unnoticed to the leaves blow. She shook her head, sending them flying, trying to clear her eyes, even though they were still closed.

  
  


Fuu was so wrapped up, she couldn't tell where she was going, and she stepped on a large branch. The sound of the wood cracking rang through the air, hanging there, demanding attention. She stopped walking and opened her eyes, lifting her foot up and staring at the branch and it's remains.

  
  


If she could step on it, if she could break it, then that must mean....

  
  


She had done it.

  
  


The dream was real.

  
  


Time seemed to slow. Real. Then Ferio had really been seeing her. She could talk to Ferio! She could apologize! She could tell him everything she'd been shy to say before! 

  
  


Fuu turned. She had to go back! She couldn't wake up now! The dream had to go on! She had to go back and see Ferio!

  
  


Something large hit her, and she fell to the ground. Her first impulse was her hand flying to her wrist, clasping unto a sword handle that was not there. It was instinctive, and she felt fear flood through her. The monsters hadn't all disappeared! If the dream was real, then it meant that she could die here as well!

  
  


"Oh Fuu!" Ferio's arms were around her as they lay together on the ground. It wasn't a monster after all....

  
  


"Ferio! Um..... will you kindly let me up? The branch I snapped is digging into my back."

  
  


"Oh... um.. Sorry." He stopped hugging her, and knelt by her side, helping her up into sitting position. She was actually a bit surprised to see him blushing. 

  
  


Silence overcame them. They both had so much to say, so much to ask, but neither one of them could seem to find a place to start.

  
  


"I missed you." they both said in unison. They both blushed and turned away.

  
  


"Please, let me go first. I wanted to tell you thank you very for helping us while Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi and I were here. I also wanted to apologize for leaving you without saying thank you and without saying a proper goodbye."

  
  


He looked heartbroken. "Is that it? Is that why you've been crying?" He gently reached a hand up wiped away the trail left behind by one of the tears.

  
  


Fuu shook her head no. "I thought you could not see me. I wanted to be able to talk to you so very badly. And all I could do was listen to, as you held the voice-box and talked, crying yourself."

  
  


"You saw that?" Fuu nodded. "I wanted you to be able to know... but you still don't know, do you?"

  
  


"I know that this is still a dream. Although a very real one. And that I finally took control over them, and that is why I can talk to you now."

  
  


Ferio slowly shook his head. "It is a dream. Your dream. But it's my reality. You didn't take control. You just finally managed to have the will to be able to change it, and that's why you can talk to me."

  
  


"Oh." Fuu looked down and blushed.

  
  


"Here, when you dream, you can enter into Cephiro anytime you like. Now that you know how too. Umi, Hikaru, they can do it too, if they want it as much as you do. Although I'd rather not have Umi around here. So is that all you wanted to say? Thanks?"

  
  


"No." Fuu looked up again. "I also wanted to tell you that now that you are not with me anymore, I realized how much you mean to me."

  
  


He slowly blushed as his eyes grew wide, and his mind repeated her spoken words. His hand was still on her cheek, and he slowly brought the other one up the her other cheek, cupping her face. Their hearts raced. Slowly, he leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips, the barest of kisses, then let her go. She stared at him, feeling herself glowing red.

  
  


"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

  
  


"Sorry for what?" Fuu asked smiling. Her blushing has calmed down, and she placed her hand on top of his.

  
  


"For making you cry." 

  
  


The silence came again, as they just looked into each others eyes. They didn't seem to even need words. Soon though, Fuu spoke. "Ferio... if you are still in Cephiro, then can you not get Master Mage Clef to send you here?"

  
  


He slowly shook his head. "I can't leave here, Fuu. I mean, I could, but I don't want to. No, I don't mean it's because I don't want to be with you, it's because that I'm needed here, right now."

  
  
  
  


Ferio looked down at her feet. They seemed to be becoming translucent. "You have to go home now. It's almost time for you too wake up."

  
  


"But I just got here! I don't understand! Why are you needed?" Protested Fuu. 

  
  


"Don't worry Fuu." Ferio's voice was still in her ears, even though the world was losing all it's colour and turning to the black before she woke up. "That's the nice things about dreams. There will always be another one tomorrow night." 

  
  


****The End


End file.
